Is This Really Love?
by CrashCrashFall
Summary: Has Clare finally found true love? Or is Eli just like KC? READ!
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Mom!"  
>I grabbed my backpack and closed the car door. Turning around, I saw Alli waving to me. I waved back, and walked over to give her a hug. It was my first day back at Degrassi and I wanted to start it off right. No KC drama, no worries.<p>

"Hey Alli!" I said as I gave her a hug. She had a huge smile on her face, which was good because I hadn't seen one ever since her parents saw her file.

"Clare Edwards. It's nice to hear your voice, mostly because you rarely talked to your best friend this summer." she said while rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," I replied. "I was busy with family and officially getting over KC!" This time I had the huge smile on my face.

"Good," Alli replied. "KC's just an ass for what he did." Linking her arms with mine, we entered the school. All of a sudden, as we rounded the corner, I ran into a guy that I had never seen before, knocked him over, and landed on top of him.

*Degrassi theme song starts playing*  
><em>Whatever it takes, I know I can make it through...<em>

After a long pause of us looking into each others eyes, Alli helped me up.  
>"I-I'm so sorry!"<p>

The mysterious guy stood up and brushed himself off.  
>"Nah, it's ok." As he said that, he turned around to walk down the hall. Turning back around, he said, "By the way, I'm Eli."<p>

"Clare." I whispered, still embarrassed by what had happened. He smiled, then walked away. I looked at Alli and she raised an eyebrow. "Never seen him before," she remarked.  
>"Me...either," I said slowly as I watched him walk down the hall.<p>

**NOTE: Im pretty new to this, so dont judge too much. This first chapter is short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. **

**Im in love with Eli and Clares relationship, so I had to jot these ideas down. Theyre combined with things that really happened in the show, and with things that I thought of. (Yes, I know Clare and Eli didnt meet by Clare falling on top of him.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_RRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGG!_

I quickly entered my History class right as the bell rang. Sighing as I sat down, I opened my romance novel and continued where I left off. I was at one of the best parts where Edward was going to announce his love for Rose.

While I was in the middle of the chapter, someone lifted up the book so they could see the title of it.

"Hey!" I said while looking up. That's when I caught his eyes again.

"Clare, right? I see your reading 'Forbidden Love.' One of my favorites." Eli looked back into my eyes.

I slightly nodded, letting him know that he got my name right. "Uh, yeah, mine too," I said, referring to the book. I don't know what it was, but whenever I talked to him I felt like I was in a different world, even though I had only said four words to him. He sat down in the seat by me, but before he could talk Ms. Fountain started her lecture. As I put my book away, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Eli looking at me out of his. Smiling, I started draw a picture of him in my head. Black hair, black clothes. Easy enough. After about 45 minutes of daydreaming, the bell rang once again.

_RRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGG!_

Startled, I quickly stood up and collected my books.

How long was I out of it? I wondered. Shrugging it off, I hurried out of the classroom and went to my locker. Since I only had one minute to get to class, I grabbed my English books and walked into the classroom. Skimming the room for an empty desk, I noticed that Eli was sitting in the seat I usually sit in. He turned around, looked at me, the got up and came over to where I was standing.

"I saved you a seat over by me, if you wanna sit there," he said. "I thought since they were filling up fast, I should save you one."

I smiled a little. "Thanks." He led me over to the desks and sat down. At first I just stood there, but after he asked me if I was okay, I sat down too.

"Just a little tired, I guess," I lied.

Mr. Garbler, our English teacher, started assigning partners for a project we had to do. I was usually stuck with Conner, so I already thought out what our project could be on, mostly because Conner agrees with anything I said. It caught me off guard when he called my name with someone else.

"Clare and Eli."

Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks like we're partners, then."

Eli followed me out of the classroom and to my locker. "Maybe sometime we could, you know, work on it at...your house, tonight even?"

"Well, since we just met-" I started to object, but he quickly butted in.

"I swear all we'll do is work on it, nothing else. And we can really get to know each other." He smiled a little, then stuck his lip out and made a pouty face.

I rolled my eyes, but I had a smile on my face.

"Sounds good. Uh, heres my address." I found a scrap of paper in my locker and wrote it down. Handing it to him, he took it.

"Thanks, high five?" He held his hand up in the air, waiting for mine.

Even though I was a little confused, I gave him what he desired.

"Cool, see you tonight." Turning around, he started down the hall.

_DIIIIIIINNNNNGGG DOOOOONNNNGGGG_

I turned off the TV and made my way to the door. Good thing I was home alone because my parents would flip out if they saw him here with me, even though we're just doing a project.

As I opened the door, I said a small "hi" then looked at him. Eli was standing there holding ten books. At first I thought that they were for our project, but then I looked at the binding. It was the whole "Forbidden Love" series. I gasped.

"Oh my gosh! How'd you get these?" The books were so old that they don't even make them anymore. You can't even get them at the library. I'd only gotten the first one because I found it at a yard sale.

"They're my parents. I thought you'd might like borrow them." He looked at me, then asked if he could come in.

"Yeah, of course." I held the door open as he walked in. He set the books down on our coffee table.

"Nice place," he remarked.

I nodded, and led him to my room. He sat down on my bed as I went to my computer. I started to tell him some ideas that we could do, but he stopped me in the middle.

"I was thinking we could do a Romeo and Juliet reenactment. We could film it and make it a video project." I turned around and saw him lying on my bed while looking at the ceiling. "You know, you could be Juliet, and I could be Romeo. All we'd need is a camera man and a few props." He lifted his head and looked at me.

"That's...a really good idea," I replied. I searched for some scripts and I found a pretty short one. I skimmed over it and liked it. "Here's a good one. Do you wanna go ahead and start rehearsing it?"

"Sure, print it out." Eli sat up on my bed when I handed him the script after I printed it. We started going through the lines and had fun with them. He even changed some of the words to make them more "21st century." I giggled and looked down near the bottom of the first page.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look at the very bottom of the page."

He did, and read aloud what it said. "Romeo shares a passionate kiss with Juliet."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well do you?" Eli asked.

Do I? Of course I do! But it's way too soon. I've only known this guy for a day, but he was honestly the hottest guy I've ever seen. And he seems so sweet, nice, loving...and his blue eyes, dark, hair, and his personality in general makes me smile.

"We can just scratch that part out." He got up, grabbed a pen from my desk, and started to scratch the line out.

"WAIT!" I grabbed his wrist. "We can...try it." I looked up into his eyes. He looked back, and asked me if I was sure.

"Yeah, just as friends, just for this reenactment," I muttered, wanting him to know that nothing else should happen between us, at least, not yet.

"Well, don't stress it until we get there, ok? Everything will be fine," Eli said. "Besides, I don't bite." he grinned a little and continued his line where he left off.

Finally, it got to the part I'd been dreading. We paused, and looked at each other. We were both sitting criss-cross on the bed, him in front of me, and me in front of him. After about a minute of looking at each other, he leaned in and kissed me. He immediately stopped after a few seconds, remembering that it was only for the play. He leaned back only a few inches from my face and looked at me. I looked back and swallowed hard. I leaned back in and kissed him again, this time for longer than just a few seconds. I placed my hand on his chest as his tongue glided against my bottom lip. After a few minutes of this, I pulled away.

"That was-" I started to say as I caught my breath.

"Amazing." He finished my sentence for me, and rolled his eyes. "Too bad it had to stop."

This time I was the one to roll my eyes, but I smiled at the same time. "Not tonight Romeo. I barely know you, anyway."

"Do you want to get to know me?"

After a long pause, I nodded.

"Tomorrow night, you, me, movie? Going as...more than friends?" he asked as he got up from my bed.

"Of course," I answered. But before I could say anything else, I heard our front door open.

"Shit, you gotta get out," I said while pushing him to my window.

"Your parents don't know I'm here?" he questioned.

"I told them Alli was my partner. They would flip if they found out you were here." I grabbed his jacket and handed it to him.

"Aw, it's not like we had sex tonight," he said while laughing. He opened my window, and jumped out. "See you tomorrow, Clare."


End file.
